


营救之夜

by Amour_secret



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amour_secret/pseuds/Amour_secret
Summary: 的确，他们这趟行动有些特殊。按照脑波仪给出的坐标和中情局特殊牢房里那群家伙的供述，今晚，肖将在他的私人寓所里搞一场内容不堪的宴请。而他们的营救计划，就是扮成嗑高了媚药的情侣混入这个邪恶的派对，救出那个可怜的变种人男孩。





	营救之夜

克林特是中情局数一数二的好手，在这次行动却只充当了一个司机的角色。

因为，你猜的一点儿不错，又是趟和变种人有关的活儿，注定还得靠那个泽维尔教授和那个叫艾瑞克兰谢尔的男人出马。

车的后座上载的就是他们俩。坦白说，这哥俩挺好打交道的，从来就只有一句话——“在我们回来之前别走开。”然后，克林特的工作就只是抽根烟，望望附近款款走过的美丽女郎们打发时间。

是的，这两位变种人青年虽年纪不大，却老成干练，尤其善于保密，几乎用不着他插手任何事。就比如现在，他就是个开车的，旁的他什么都不知道，什么都不需要知道。

这时，泽维尔的声音在他脑中响起：“嘿兄弟，有劳升起挡板，有需要我会叫你。”

克林特立即照做。

泽维尔是礼貌的那一个，这总比被另一个施加什么武力威胁来得好受多了。

黑色幕版升起，后座位的一切都被遮住了。这样也好，他想，与人方便与己方便。克林特摁下收音机开关，给自己来了点rock&roll。

黑色轿车极速驶过，将一路灯火甩成身后的远景。

 

“我们得‘抖擞’一点儿，”查尔斯用眼神示意老友的下身，不失幽默地提醒道，“只有欲火焚身的小情侣才混得进去。”

“说得对。”艾瑞克点头。他是个行动派，他扶在车窗上的手已经移到了自己西裤的拉链扣上。这画面令查尔斯乱了一秒钟呼吸。

然而，艾瑞克并没有下一步的动作，而是转过头看向了他。“这有些诡异，坦白说，我们俩在这个车厢里，想法子让自己勃起什么的，”他的眉头皱成了一团，“有没有更简单一点的方法？就比如，你用你的能力让我性奋起来？”

“喔……艾瑞克拜托？”英伦口音高高扬起，谢天谢地查尔斯还没忘压低音量，“天知道，我也很希望自己能有让人随时性致勃勃的能力好吗！对于这一点我只能说我也很遗憾了。”博学的男人没好气地翻翻白眼，“恐怕你得靠自己了，我的朋友。”

“行吧，”艾瑞克摇头，略显失望。他一向沉郁内敛，甚至就算在酒吧里，查尔斯和别的女孩谈笑风生的时候，他也总是坐在吧台上独自点啤酒。所以话说回来，查尔斯还挺好奇这个的——看艾瑞克怎么给自己手活儿。哈哈，这应该会很有意思。

艾瑞克解开了自己的拉链。

裤裆布缝之间是一团黑色的阴影，应该是他深色的内裤，查尔斯看不清，只看见他的手没入了一半，露在外面的手背关节，因为正在起伏的动作而悄然变化。他有一双很漂亮的手，骨节分明肌肉劲瘦，充满着天性力量。这一点毋庸置疑，在他施展能力的时候查尔斯就领略过了。而现在，那双手正在为他自己手活儿。这挺性感的，查尔斯得承认这一点，以一个男人的眼光来说，他的这位老友，拥有一切“性感”标签：严肃又蛮横，冰冷又狂野。

“不要看着我，”艾瑞克小声说，“这会影响我的工作效率。”

“呃，你说的对，抱歉，”查尔斯摸了摸自己的鼻尖，光看别人是没用的，他也得想法儿让自己快点硬起来。

他习惯用左手，所以用赋闲的那只松了松自己的领口。狭窄的车厢里空气在迅速加热，如果可以的话他可真想开点窗，当然，这可行不通，这是个秘密行动，他们必须步步谨慎。

艾瑞克没有发出任何声音，他克制得很好，没有给查尔斯带来一点儿尴尬。可谁知，好友的体贴却令查尔斯更不自在了，毕竟他可不能保证他的鼻腔和嗓子眼儿一会儿会不会发出什么见鬼的动静来。

他可不像艾瑞克那么会控制，虽然他很会控制自己的能力，但这和能力是两码事了。艾瑞克找不准愤怒和平静之间的点，可却能轻而易举地找到勃起的那个点，这绝不是同一个点，显而易见不是吗？查尔斯在百忙之中瞥了一眼身旁的人，好吧，艾瑞克的下面已经肿胀起来了，那里的布料紧绷绷地高耸着。他硬得可真快呀，这样的勃起速度，恐怕会让天底下所有的男人都忌妒吧？相形才能见绌，查尔斯只能望阳兴叹。

不，他会有办法的。查尔斯首先想到的是坐姿不对，毕竟空间狭小，两个男人并肩坐着，为了避免腿碰着腿的尴尬，他不得不以一个很怪异的姿态来撸自己。结果，还嫌他不够衰似地，他的老二一点儿也不知道争气。起先是三根手指，后来无名指和小指也加入了圈握工作小组，可是不行，这事和手指的数量多少没一点儿关系，谁说人多就力量大了的来着？他要的是效率，效率！他的头上冒出了汗，抓握的方向总是不对，力道好像也不对，没有一丁点儿对的地方，该死的！

“喂喂，振作点儿，你是个精神能力者，”他在心里对自己说，“就想想，想一些下流的画面，”这样的心理暗示还挺管用的。果然，一些成人画报上的照片和广告进入了他的脑海：搔首弄姿弄姿的兔女郎；袒胸露乳的站街妹；还有一些流连在偏僻街灯下，只需要30美元就能来个全套的吹箫服务员。

Good job！小弟弟总算有点儿起色了！这很好，再加把劲儿，毕竟这离饥渴还有很大的一段距离。他偷偷瞄了一眼艾瑞克的，所谓不看不打紧，一看就有阴影，艾瑞克的鲜红色柱头已经顶出来了，自裤缝拉链的裆口拔地而起，饱满笔直地挺立当中，招摇着它圆鼓鼓的猩红龟头。

更要命的是，艾瑞克还注意到了他的目光，并且说：“我已经准备好了，你怎么样？”

老天啊，他是怎么做到的？查尔斯发现自己刚刚好不容易半硬的状态又塌了下去。“嘿，嘿！为了任务，你得硬！”该死！他不断告诉自己，可是他的老二又提不起精神了，和他制定的行动计划完全背道而行。查尔斯发誓如果可以他可真想掐死他这根不听话的小弟弟。

“不太顺利？”一边艾瑞克居然还在问。

“哈？”查尔斯忍住骂脏话的冲动，“我的朋友，没人告诉过你批评另一位男性的老二是极不礼貌的行为吗？”

“抱歉。”艾瑞克的手已经离开了自己的老二，但他没有把它装回去，或许是装不回去了吧，它太大了，查尔斯简直想给他的那根东西点个赞。“我只是想问你需不需要帮忙。”

这是个好主意，查尔斯想。听说在一些贵族男校和部队上，男孩子们都是这样互相帮忙的，或许可以试试？艾瑞克的手很优美，他觉得，说不定……会管用的？

“如不冒犯，”他抹了把自己的脸，当然，用的是不在老二上的那一只，“就请吧。”他没忘在艾瑞克的大手覆上来之前提示一句：“温柔点，它可是个好宝宝，以后我还要用呢。”

 

 

这是一个秘密的行动，一点儿不错。所以绝对没人会知道这些行动细节。

也许是汗，也许还有点别的东西，艾瑞克只觉得在他手心里的那个小家伙滑滑腻腻的，当然，它不算小，“小”，只是表示可爱的意思。查尔斯的皮肤白皙，可他的小弟弟却是和他嘴唇一样的颜色，红彤彤的，像把烙铁。请原谅，他所能想到的比喻都和铁有关。

艾瑞克撸动着那根小家伙，尽量把它当成自己的，按照习惯的节奏干着这活儿。他从没这么做过，帮别人发泄什么的，这是头一回。当初在集中营的时候，有些士兵会提这种不入流的要求，可他们从不会找上他，因为他太不听话了，而且众所周知的，他一被激怒搞不好会杀人，肖可警告过他们，这小子的能力足以杀死一支军队，没事别招惹他。

艾瑞克解开了自己的毛衣扣，拢了把微汗的头发。这就是他的着装：大衣，毛衣，和最里头的贴身的套头衫。他的穿着一向简洁，像他的人一样。与之相比，这个小个子男人可讲究多了。

查尔斯倒在车座的椅背上，西装领口被他胡乱松开了一个三角形，露出了里头的背心马甲。他系了一条很漂亮的领带，点线螺纹，深蓝色的搭配沉稳又别致。

出于礼貌，或者别的，艾瑞克的手在好友的老二上尽职尽责地办着差，目光却没敢在那附近停泊，而是漫无目的地掠过查尔斯的纽扣，衣摆镶边的针脚，以及领带上的金属夹片。不知是何缘故，他感觉自己快要被那领带上的螺旋图案吸进去了，好像掉进了无限循环的黑洞，又像是被放逐在不见边际的莽原。

查尔斯闭着眼睛，闭得很紧，嘴巴也是，只有鼻翼急嗖嗖地膨胀和缩小，暴露着他的欲望。

他的教授朋友总是一副上流社会做派，极具契约精神，严于律己又宽以待人，举手投足处处优雅体面，所以此刻他这副样子，也是包括艾瑞克在内的所有人都从不曾见过的了。

他出了好多汗，几缕被汗液打湿的头发紧紧地贴在皮肤上，发出乌黑的色泽。艾瑞克简直要怀疑自己的劳动果实没有体现在查尔斯的下身，是因为被他的汗腺给窃取了，否则怎么解释那根老二在他手里被越弄越小？

他伸出另一只手，想帮查尔斯拨开头发。指尖触及他面颊的一瞬间，查尔斯发出了一声极小的轻哼。

幸亏他是在为查尔斯做这件事而非相反，否则查尔斯一定会注意到他在变得更硬的。这不大好，很不尽责，手上明明是好友的老二，心里却想着自己的。可这不能怪他，那该死的拉链就快要掐进他的蛋蛋里了，换哪个男人能无动于衷？

“艾、艾瑞克，”查尔斯颤抖的气声在他的脸颊右侧吐息着，“我，我觉得不行……”他的蓝眼睛不知什么时候睁开了，正潮漉漉地瞧着他，三分失望又三分歉意地望着他，“不是说你的手艺不好，而是我，我好像没办法，就……”他打着结，自己也说不下去了。

艾瑞克的手松开了小查尔斯，虚握着放回自己的膝盖上，努力去忽视手心滑腻的余温。“这没什么的。”他冷静地思考了一会儿，很快提出了个新建议，“你是个精神能力者，可能需要一点情感的心电指引。”

“怎么指引呢？”查尔斯皱着眉望着自己低垂的小弟弟，在余光瞄见艾瑞克的那根之后皱得更紧，“你是在指恋爱暗示吗？你真的觉得能管用？”

艾瑞克没有回答，而且埋下头，含住了好友藏在鼻峰阴影下的嘴唇。

“噢艾瑞……嗯……嗯……”

满含鼻音的叹息，足见这个主意起效有多快了。

接吻真是最棒的办法了，查尔斯全心全意地与他回吻，心里的某个角落悄悄地怪自己——怎么早没想到呢！

他的老二果然恢复了一点元气，就像一根被春雨打湿的竹笋，开始冒出新鲜的尖。

查尔斯不喜欢落于下风，明明他才是更博学的那个，所以，在与好友那一向不苟言笑却吻技惊人的唇舌交换了几次深入舌根的湿吻之后，他也提出了一个新主意：“要知道在生物学上，常常用刺激前列腺的方式来促发勃起，我想试试那个。”

艾瑞克的脸上出现了几秒钟的困惑，好在训练有素的他适应任何东西都很快。他把没完没了吸弄好友舌头的动作改换为了间歇性舔咬，并在与他气息交缠的同时很够朋友地问：“请说吧，需要我怎么干？”

 

******

 

这是查尔斯第三次向他递来这种眼神。

“怎么？”艾瑞克问。查尔斯没有回答，他看着他，就像鱼看着水。

艾瑞克首先想到的是他被自己弄疼了。在这件事上，艾瑞克完全是个新手，难道是指甲刮到他了？这活儿和撸老二可不是一个原理，没法儿触类旁通。

艾瑞克一筹莫展，他才刚刚顶进去一个指肚而已，还什么都没来得及做呢。他自责地想，或许这不是个好主意，从来不是，他不应该这么干……

查尔斯忽然握住了他的手腕，轻微摇了一下头——那么，这应该是别走的意思了？艾瑞克愁容满面，只好硬着头皮，一条道走到黑。

这的确比黑乎乎的走道还要一抹黑了。艾瑞克完全搞不清楚状况，只能凭借着某种神秘的第六感指引，开始增加小动作。查尔斯的里面又紧又干，尽管的确，在他的好友的建议下，艾瑞克已经用唾液弄湿过自己的手指了，可还是太干了。有没有什么办法让他放松呢？

再一次的，连艾瑞克也不知道自己这样做管不管用，他弯下背脊，舔了舔他同样干燥的嘴唇。在查尔斯松开牙关的一刻——艾瑞克敢肯定——那下头那组韧性很好的肌肉也松开了点儿。于是他再接再厉，连番挑逗，舔湿了查尔斯的唇尖和舌面。不出意料，他没在查尔斯身体里的那根手指也被什么东西弄湿了，滑滑的，正吸引着他往深处进军。

于是，艾瑞克就那么做了，他温柔地，小心地，将中指送了进去，送至了指根处。他一边观察着查尔斯的反应，而他的朋友只是将眉心皱得更紧，仍能胜任和他亲吻的节奏。

“下一步该怎么办？”他询问查尔斯，向学生请教老师。没错了，查尔斯正是个教授，并且在教职领域相当优秀。

“晃一晃，”查尔斯说出了一个意义模糊的词，“晃动它。”

什么叫晃动呢？是上下，还是左右？或者是前后？艾瑞克在心里直摇头，不过他还是照做了，就干脆，胡乱地上下左右前后乱晃了一通，把手指控制得像一根通了电的鞋刷。刷头擦过每一寸内壁，恨不得想把那儿磨成个锃光瓦亮。

查尔斯大口喘息，热烘烘的二氧化碳喷进他的嘴里，他只好把它和甜蜜的唾液一并咽下去，同时给他更多。奇妙的是，艾瑞克发现查尔斯那张嘴和他的这一张脾气一模一样，一呼一吸，张弛有道。他甚至涌上一阵冲动，就干脆放开他这张嘴，用舌头试试它下面的那张是怎样的滋味。

可是，查尔斯推开了他，给他们的热吻按下了终止键。

艾瑞克迷惑地望着他，手指也忘了动作，尴尬地静立其中。

“不，不是，”查尔斯说，“不要停，我只是，”他扶着额头，指甲盖挠了挠眼角的湿淋淋的分泌，用力眨了几下眼睛，“艾瑞克，要知道我没法不注意你，你……”

“我什么？”艾瑞克问，他不是那种聪明绝顶的学生，对待问题，他需要的是详尽的解释，而不是一两句含糊的点拨。

查尔斯只能如实相告：“你的老二，它太棒了，我没法不去看它。”

艾瑞克瞧了瞧自己的下身，的确，他那袒露在外的硕大的柱体已经胀到了峰值，饱鼓鼓的帽顶尖上，正十分不雅观地渗出一丁点黏液，因为表面张力糊满缝隙，毫无滴落的觉悟。

他立即着手整理西裤，把自己那硬东西往里塞，这怎么可能塞得进去？于是他又转而去抓大衣的衣摆，一把盖住就眼不见心不烦了。

“不，别遮，”查尔斯说，同时不忘征求他的意见，“我可以……吗？”

什么意思？困惑充满了艾瑞克的眼睛，查尔斯想做什么呢？不过随他去吧，他转念一想，无论他想干什么，朋友之间就该完全信任不是吗。他轻点了下头。

然后，他就僵住了。

他眼睁睁地看着他的好友弯下腰，揭开了他的遮羞布。老天啊，他看不见，但他知道，他所有的感官都明确地知道了——查尔斯含住它了，用刚刚和他接吻的那张美妙无比的嘴，把他的老二完全含住了。

朋友之间不能不讲义气，艾瑞克是个讲道理的人。他将中指抽离一些，再一用力，让食指也加入了战斗。查尔斯果然是这世上最忠实的朋友，也立即知恩图报，给了他一个深喉。

手指，和老二，不知是这两点中的哪一条起了作用，查尔斯完全勃起了！按照和身高的比例来说，查尔斯也算得上尺寸可观，艾瑞克盯着他的那根，眼神堪比最敬业的观察员，同时一只手顺着查尔斯的发根，自后脑勺滑向他滚烫的后颈。

他甚至没有用力，查尔斯就将自己压了下去，用他的舌头和喉咙，毫无保留地压到了最深处。

艾瑞克无声地骂了句娘。

查尔斯的小弟弟忽然弹动了两下，与之呼应的是甬道深处一股水潮极速涌出。艾瑞克的手湿透了，紧接着，他听见好友一向和煦的声线忽然发出一个干裂的喉音，下一刻，嘴唇与老二互相脱离，来不及依依不舍就彻底挥别。

“喔上帝，”他再度看到了查尔斯泛着红晕的脸了，“我总算搞定自己了，”查尔斯清清嗓子，顺了顺自己被好友抓乱的头发，“辛苦你了艾瑞克，你还好吧？”他耸了耸肩，又忍不住称赞道：“真令人羡慕啊，我的朋友，你居然能硬这么久，看来我的口活儿根本是多此一举。”

当然不是，怎么会是多此一举，这是世界上最棒的口活儿！尽管艾瑞克根本没有经历过什么口活儿可他就是知道。他拔出手指，用查尔斯递来的手绢擦干净手，叠成豆腐块揣进了大衣内襟口袋。呵，他不会还回去的，休想。

 

克林特停下了车。提示性地敲了两下挡板。

后车门被拉开，他看着那两人的背影——他们走路的姿势有些古怪——不禁怀疑是不是自己的车技不够好，把人给坐晕车了。

他反省了一下，毫无线索，便再度踩下油门，往他们计划好的接驳点开去，准备随时待命。

 

隔音墙外面听不见一点声音。查尔斯两指摁住了自己的太阳穴，同时伸开左手感应幕墙背后的人声。不一会儿，他向艾瑞克略一点头。后者抬手，金属机窍的开关被精准扣动。

墙面豁然开朗，这里竟然是一道暗门，随之，推杯换盏，谈笑风生，以及乱了套的肉体拍打声，声音裹着声音，震耳欲聋，扑面而来。

 

两个便衣保安提步向他们走来。下一刻，他俩就像麻花一般拧在了一起。哦，原来只是一对饥渴的小情侣，没什么特别。保安彼此点了下头，便垂下了按在枪套上的手到别处巡视去了。

 

“放轻松，我的朋友。”查尔斯在他怀里，提醒道，“就吻我，不会有事的，我们说好的不用武力，记得吗？”

艾瑞克点了下头，快得就像敷衍。“得快点儿，他们都嗑药了，很难保证不用武力就能从一群疯子中间全身而退。”他的气声吐在查尔斯的嘴里，一面咬着他的下唇，“你找到他了吗？”

“还没有，别让我一个人来，”查尔斯抱怨他，“用用你的能力，他所在的地方一定上了不少把锁的。”

“嗯。”

其实艾瑞克正在找，从一进来就开始找了，压根没停过，要不是查尔斯在他身上乱摸的动作实在叫人分心，说不定他都已经找到了。

查尔斯咬着他的耳朵，一面施展能力，让周围那群迷幻中的男男女女无视他们的存在。这十分耗费精力，同时也让他更硬。而艾瑞克的手就摸在他的屁股上，这事也让他脑筋发麻。他知道艾瑞克只是现学现卖，要知道边上的人都在这么玩，他不该大惊小怪。可他还是忍不住发出低哼，并且蹭向他的好友，让他俩的老二隔着裤子挤撞在一起。

艾瑞克倒吸了一口气，好在并没有怪他，只是冷冷地瞥了他一眼。

这太辣了。他简直要被他这种冰冷的性感给迷得射出来了。

——不，查尔斯醒醒，别想七想八的，别忘了任务！任务，对了，什么来着？哦，找人。可人在哪儿呢？

“那边人多，”他在艾瑞克的脸上亲得啵啵作响，用鼻尖顶他的脸，给他示意出方向，“要不要进去看看？”

“还用问？”艾瑞克没好气地说。他的态度开始变得恶劣了，查尔斯猜想，这恐怕和他下身那根快要把皮带扣顶开的老二脱不了干系。

 

打开门的一瞬间查尔斯就后悔了，因为这里的人全都光裸得像动物，从而衬托得他们格格不入。他反应还算快，三两下就把身上凡是纽扣的地方全部拽开了。

大片的皮肤忽然暴露在迷炫的灯光下，刺着艾瑞克的眼。

艾瑞克不认同地皱了下眉，但还是妥协在了蓝宝石眼珠的瞪视下，从头顶一并扯掉了毛衣和套头衫。

健美的腹股沟和斜方肌令查尔斯都想为他吹声口哨了。

他不该开小差的，查尔斯立即尝到了苦果，一些热情又热辣的男女已经向他们靠了过来。忘了说，这场派对的主题就是两个字：交换。每个人都在交换配偶和舞伴，然后和不同的人，有时是一个更多的时候是很多个，交换唾液以及其他体液。

所以，现在轮到他们俩了。

查尔斯的心脏跳得比在牛津答辩那会儿还要快，不交换的话就会露出破绽，他该怎么办？交换的话……交出艾瑞克，还是交出他自己？这是个哲学问题。

“定住他们，查尔斯。”不明真相的艾瑞克居然还在催他。

“我没法同时定住这么多人！”查尔斯简直想骂脏话了，他憋了一肚子火，欲火也有怒火也有，“他们个个都快要高潮了，你难道不知道吗？”他在啃咬着艾瑞克赤裸的胸大肌的同时大发牢骚，“这对我来说刺激也太大了，看在上帝的份上我还年轻呢！暂时还不想让我的老二爆炸，谢谢！”

然后他就听到艾瑞克骂了一句德语脏话。紧接着他也听到了他自己骂的，因为满屋子的家具和器皿都在颤动了，“不、别，艾瑞克！”

“不要‘别’我，就该死的想想办法！否则我不能保证不伤及无辜了。”

这群人热情得不像话，热情或许不够贴切，就，发情。靠得最近的那个已经走到艾瑞克面前了。她是个很美的女人，而且，除了脖子上的那条丝巾以外她可什么也没有穿——和这里的所有人一样。

 

下一刻，查尔斯猛地抓紧了艾瑞克的手。

倏地，所有人都不动了，除了艾瑞克，就连查尔斯自己也几乎僵住了。“干得漂亮，”艾瑞克称赞朋友，“你还好吧？”

“别问，”查尔斯咬牙切齿，粗声粗气，“你他妈的快点。”

艾瑞克闭上了嘴，也闭上了眼睛，尽力不去想好友裆面上的湿痕，就凝神屏息，感应着空间里所有形状像锁的东西。幸运的是，刹那之间他就有了答案。

 

他们找到了楼梯，可楼梯上全是三五成群做爱的疯子。他们艰难地向上跋涉，用披荆斩棘形容也不为过。终于在走廊尽头的壁画后面，他们见到了那个可怜的男孩。

艾瑞克把人扛在背上，头也不回地向外冲。过了好一会儿他才注意到查尔斯没有跟上来。冷汗迅速裹上来，他跺了跺脚，又再度回到了百人斩现场。

果不其然。查尔斯就在大厅正中央。谢天谢地，他还没有趴下，还能直立行走。这里的人太多了，他们挤着凑近他，渴望地伸手想要触摸他。尽管使用了能力，他还是只能保证距他最近的那一小圈人不至于扑上来将他绊倒。天知道，就连这个他也快要做不到了。

艾瑞克站在门口，用力地眨了两下眼睛。

数十盏吊灯不知是何缘故从天而降，砸落在地，掼得变了形状。有人尖叫，有人躲闪，有人流血。而查尔斯毫发无损，他的眼前，是一地碎玻璃渣铺就的平坦大道。

 

 

等他们逃出门口时，查尔斯几乎快要站不住了，而艾瑞克，他也不好过，他的身上多了好几道相当见鬼的红印，毛衣都被扯出了线头。

克林特瞪着他们，三明治都忘了啃，“你们遇到抢劫了，怎么不叫我？”

但这两人只是把那个昏迷的男孩往车上一扔，又从车上取下了一个小行李箱，异口同声道：“你先把人带回去吧，我随后再回去报到。”

克林特还能说什么？当然是一肚子问号地把车开走。

 

黑夜中，路灯下，两人气喘吁吁，面面相觑。他们都在恨自己为什么没穿大一号的裤子，也清楚地感觉到一阵阵电流淌过全身，那股糟糕的冲动就快要无法克制了。

艾瑞克只问了三个字，“去酒店？”

查尔斯也只答了三个字，“不安全。”

这是一趟完全秘密的行动，肖很快就会发现那儿的异常，他们决不能暴露行踪。酒店之类是个错误选项，百分之百的错误。

他们一前一后，穿过街区，走进了一条连光都射不进来的窄巷。

 

墙根那儿有个站街男孩，冲他们露出一个讨好的微笑。在他快步走过来的过程中，查尔斯匆匆看了一眼艾瑞克，艾瑞克匆匆看了一眼查尔斯。

然后，查尔斯有些发愣，他看着艾瑞克从钱包里抽出了一张钞票，嚯，面额还不小。

他得说，他的确心里有些凉飕飕的，倒不是想批评好友的行为，毕竟此情此景，用任何方式发泄都是情有可原的，他自己也快爆炸了，他可以理解，完完全全能体谅这一点。是的没错。

艾瑞克想必要向男孩提出要求了，查尔斯琢磨着，他想要个口活儿吗，还是干脆全套大保健？他都能接受，不，不是什么接受不接受，他该走，就避开才对。他在心里提醒自己，别傻站着，多尴尬，就快走，快离开，迈开大步别怕扯着蛋。或者就回去也好，回到中情局的基地，那还有一大堆事情等着他干呢。

可他的脚却一步也没挪。

——他不知道自己这是怎么了。这绝不是他的本意，站在这儿，偷听他好友的性要求？不，他完全不想听，他不想。

“麻烦你，”这时候，他听见艾瑞克对那个男孩说，“把这地方让给我们。”

 

“我不知道，”艾瑞克没有立即走过来，而是站在那里，敞开着的风衣，因为他摊手的动作小幅度地掀着摆，“如果你有更好的主意，那我……？”

那我什么呢，他没有说下去。

查尔斯低垂着头。

几秒钟后，他放下箱子，走上前去。艾瑞克在他靠上来的第一时间勒紧臂弯，他低下头，含住那片红透了的嘴唇就像再也不打算把那儿放开。

他们心太急，性欲就像一场流行性感冒，现在他们经历了头痛鼻塞，是到了该高烧的阶段了。

查尔斯的手挤进艾瑞克的裤腰里，那儿已经有一根装不下的老二了，何谈再塞进去一只手？他当机立断，拔掉了他的皮带扣，也拉开了自己的，让他们的两根小家伙腻在一起，就像他们的舌头正做的那样。

小艾瑞克率先射了出来。别忘记它已经硬了很久了，再不射恐怕会出毛病。而小查尔斯，它好像再度遇上了一点点小麻烦，在艾瑞克的手心里东倒西歪，可就是开不了枪。

这回不用查尔斯说，艾瑞克也知道该怎么办了。他那两只大手顺着查尔斯的背沟，慢慢探进了好友的裤子。他被那两团饱满的臀肉牵扯了会儿注意力，好在不至于忘了正事。站立的姿态让那个奇妙的洞口藏到了最深处，他只好稍稍用力，将查尔斯抱起来了一点儿，让他的背抵在墙上，同时从前面摸了进去。

和上回截然不同，这一次，那张小嘴完全湿润着了，轻易就塞得进两根手指。

查尔斯咬住了他的耳朵，没有说话，只是发出粗粗的喘息。

小查尔斯摇晃着蘑菇头，就像也在为艾瑞克加油。

行百里者半九十，也许是被胜利的曙光冲昏了头脑，艾瑞克竟一时大意，指甲划到了什么绝不该碰的地方。

查尔斯叫出了声，刚刚还生机蓬勃的小弟弟又变成了霜打过的茄子。

 

也许今天不是他的幸运日，查尔斯在昏昏沉沉中想，就算了吧，不射也没关系，他自己可以回家解决，在厕所或者浴室，独自对着白煞煞的墙打出来也行。他拍了拍艾瑞克的肩，让他放下自己。

艾瑞克照做了，却又将自己蹲得更低，握住好友的左腿根架上了自己的肩。

他单膝着地，学着查尔斯的样子用舌头重新取悦他。他的学习能力很强，那些倒回仓库的液体顺流而下，把柱身充成了一根好铁。

查尔斯没有允许他继续，牵着他的手将人拉了起来。艾瑞克不明所以，直到查尔斯转过身去，捉住小艾瑞克在自己屁股上磨蹭了几下。

艾瑞克没干过这差事，但刚才在那个大场面里他已经见识过了，所以——算是有点见习经验。

然而，查尔斯太紧，或者说，是他太大，进去的一刻两个人已经满身大汗。

艾瑞克插得很浅，他无法忽略查尔斯的哼声。他一定很痛了，艾瑞克几乎要放弃了，如果不是好友还在鼓励他继续的话。他们像初经情事的高中生，一面探索，一面发现，吃一堑长一智，一切都在渐渐好转。

等艾瑞克总算找到了一点运动节奏的时候，查尔斯忽然大叫了两声。炎热的体液喷在墙上，也溅了些到艾瑞克的毛衣上。

这应该就是终点线了。艾瑞克退了出去，他默默地想，他们已经耽误了够久，是时候回基地去了。

可查尔斯不同意他这么做。

艾瑞克尊重好友的意愿，再度从正面送进自己。

有些男人射过一次还可以再来，他自己也属于这一类人，所以很能体谅好友的处境。他脱掉了毛衣，在黑暗中露出大汗淋漓的背脊，而查尔斯也把裤子扔在了地上；皮箱里有干净的，他们是有备而来。激烈的动作让他们不得不放弃接吻，查尔斯很少出声，所以艾瑞克把耳朵贴在他的唇边，聆听他的每一次低喘。

他悄悄警告自己的老二别太得意忘形，不要硬得连自己姓什么都忘了。可这警告根本无济于事，他甚至在情不自禁中越插越深。而查尔斯并没有怪他，连他自己也在为自己的适应能力而困惑不已。

他们找到了一个共同的节奏，然后用这个节奏将对方送入无底深渊。

 

一个钟头后，两个人衣着整齐地出现在了街口，打算拦一辆的士。

迎着街灯，查尔斯注意到，好友的皮鞋面上残留着一点可疑的痕迹，但他什么也没说。

三分钟后，他们并肩坐在了出租车后座上，艾瑞克忽然握住了他的手。

他无声一笑，依然什么也没说。

 

END


End file.
